Art Club
My Art Club is my place to go to socialise with my friends and make things, it's my main place of socialisation as I've been socially isolated before joining. I go to the Thursday and Friday session that are two different projects. Staff Dog- Head of the Thursday session. I don't approve of him saying that it's OK to trace but I don't feel like changing his mind. I really appreciate him booting the noisy music people from coming into our Thursday session because they were ANNOYING!! Rock- Head of Friday session. Frequently gives me advice and helps me make things and handles the power tools for me. Snake- Assistant for Thursday and Friday session. We casually talk and I show her my art work. Whiskers- Ex staff member, I miss her, she was really cool! Members Thursday session. Fox- Furry person who commonly sits next to me, he's alright if he's not trying to be funny. He has a Furaffinity account that has porn on it. I know someone IRL who does furry porn. Wow. Devil- My best friend of the session but mainly hangs with his friends in a side room. I would like to get closer as a friend. I want to invite him round to my house to play games together and chat. I tried to get him to watch a Pikasprey video but he couldn't be bothered to. :( Anime- Devil's friend. I'm neutral about him, nothing more. Has a bad sense of humour and into tacky memes. Gem- Devil's friend. She hangs around with him whenever I see her as she only shows up if Devil does. I've talked to her before but we don't have any friendship between us. Oak- A very talkative and loves normie media. He's the punching bag when it comes to comedy but he laughs along. He doesn't make art often and is forced to by the staff to keep him on. Also goes to the Firday session. Gram- You know the stereotype of vegans constantly telling others that they're vegans? Yeah, that's him. Literally talks about vegan food EVERY SESSION!! He recently got told to shut up (politely) about his stupid diet. He can be cool though. He likes alternative and underground things. The vegan stuff annoys me though. Also goes to the Friday session. Cinder- A seemingly normal girl but actually has a twisted sense of art. She likes to get Barbie dolls and turn them into monsters or make something dark with them. I don't like her art, it's not my thing and I hate her destruction of the Barbie dolls. I recently witnessed her stealing fanart making an MPreg picture of Wilt from Home for Imaginary Friends...I died a little when I saw that. Jitsu- An anime fan that mainly draws from existing pictures. He talks to me sometimes but because of his speech impediment, I find it hard to understand what he's saying and would rather avoid talking to him but he engages with me, asking about my art. Marvel- I think he was in college but has finished, I didn't see him much before then. He used to turn up with his girlfriend but he comes along alone. He has made 3D models with card and good with the sewing machine. Alice- Marvel's girlfriend. She hasn't been to a session in months, perhaps due to her health as she would frequently faint during sessions. Wool- A long-time member but he hasn't been around a lot lately due to work but because he's in his 30s, I don't know if he's let go or not. Friday Session Tracy- Possibly a massive normie A brainwashed SJW who's a troon. I don't want to hang out with her, there's a very high chance that she's an SJW (which I was right about). I recently learnt that she is a "tranny" . She's a fucking cunt and needs a good fisting to the face, she's such a dork, I feel like being a jock and stuff her in a locker, maybe it'll make her hate women more. Madonna- An aspiring singer. He mainly goes into one of the side rooms and practise his singing. I think he needs more practise or maybe stop singing like a woman, hard to say. Can't sing to save his life. Mushroom- Was a member but had to leave because she got a job. A big Disney fan and a massive consumer of cutesy things that only normies like. There are more people but so many come and go on this session, it's hard to remember them. Category:Art Club